


The Director Has Arrived

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Fury shows up at the community and wants to talk. Part 5 of The Alien King and The Man Of Iron series.





	The Director Has Arrived

The Director Has Arrived

After the birthday party, it wasn’t a shock to see Tony spend almost all his time in the community. He became such a familiar sight that some of the aliens swore that he never left. He was there when everyone got up and was there when everyone settled in for the night. What most of them didn’t know was that Steve had offered Tony a room in his small home and Tony had accepted whole heartedly. Sure, he still left at times, only his home had the lab he loved so much, but most days, he spent in the community. 

It was one humid day in the middle of July that something changed. A large ship appeared on the horizon one day and Tony seemed a little nervous about it, if his intense glaze meant anything. It landed just outside the gates and when the large door opened, a man stepped out. He wore a long trench coat and had an eyepatch, something that made Steve pause. The man held power and he showed it between his ship and his small army that seemed to stand just behind him, including one man on top of the ship with an odd weapon.

“Mr. Stark.” The man stated as Tony stepped forward, already wearing his suit.

“Director Fury. You know, if you had called ahead, we would have made you a cake, but now all you get is cold tea.” Tony snarked and the man smirked.

“I’ve already had coffee today, so I’m fine. I need to speak with you and your friends here.” The director stated.

Steve stepped forward, arms crossed. Nat and Bucky stood just behind them, Nat eyed the man on the roof specifically while Bucky focused on the woman just off to Fury’s left.

“I am King Stevelousin. What do you wish of my people?” Steve demanded.

Tony seemed to realize the tension and his helmet came off, leaving his face clear as day. He smiled and his arms clasped behind his back.

“I wish to talk to you about combining our forces.” Fury stated.

Steve looked at the man and then at Tony. Tony gave a deep sigh and with a wave of his hand, something popped out of his palm and a table with chairs soon appeared. Tony gave Steve a smile when Steve chuckled. Tony took on seat, Steve another and Fury took the last one.

“Ok, let’s talk.” Tony stated.

Fury placed a tablet on the table and a video appeared. The video of them fighting the mutant gecko from a few months previous. Tony had watched the video multiple times since then, studying every scene deeply. Steve was only seeing this video for the second time and watched with interest. After the video was over, Fury put the tablet away and laced his fingers. 

“Now, I want to talk to you about an incisive I am trying to start up. Let’s be honest here, Stark, this is not the first time you have had to go face to face with something like this and it’s becoming more and more common and quite frankly, we don’t have the man power to take them on. We are already fighting a war in the East that we don’t have a way out of, we don’t need any more problems we can’t handle. Stark, you are doing what you can, but we need more firepower than you.” Fury stated.

Tony was frowning now, looking very upset with the other man, but Steve was curious. He understood the man’s idea, but he had to wonder what this meant for his people.

“You can’t ask him to do that. You can’t ask him to put humans above his own people.” Tony replied and Fury shook his head.

“I’m not, but damnit Stark, if something happens to us, then his people will most surely be next or even caught in the crossfire. I am just asking to combine our power for the greater good.” Fury explained and Tony slammed his hand down on the table.

“Oh, spare me the Dumbledore bullshit, Fury! You are asking him to put his life on the line so you have a little extra firepower in your pocket! You are asking too much!” Tony snapped back.

Fury looked like he was about ready to fire back when Steve spoke up.

“What, exactly, would be the criteria for us? Tony is right, you can’t expect me to run into every battle you point your finger at, so what exactly are the perimeters here?” Steve demanded.

Tony sat back a bit, feeling a little embarrassed. He was so used to protecting Steve and his people from the media and everyone else that he forgot Steve had final say about everything. Tony was just supposed to be here to help, not control them.

“All I am asking for is a promise that if Earth is attacked on a major scale that you will at least be willing to help us out.” Fury stated simply.

Tony smelt a rat. He could feel it in his bones that something was wrong. He idly started to tap his finger on the table, something he did subconsciously. The noise must have bothered Steve because he reached out and placed his hand on top of Tony’s as he thought deeply, not realizing what he had just done. Tony’s and Fury’s eyebrows both shot up, Tony blushing softly, especially when Steve didn’t remove his hand afterwards.

“I can’t promise that I will step in every time. I still have my own people to care for over all, but yes, I am willing to step in if it is on a global scale.” Steve finally said after some time.

A cough to his right made Steve look at Bucky, who just pointed to Steve’s hand on Tony’s. Steve pulled his hand back, trying not to blush himself. Steve straightened up and met Fury’s eye.

“That’s all I can ask for.” Fury said as he went to stand.

“Wait.” Tony stopped him and Fury looked at him.

“What I want to know is what was the point of this little meeting? You could have come here, by yourself, in a car or something smaller, but instead you pull out the armored guards, including your little archer friend on the roof over there, and show up rather flashy. So what was the point?” Tony demanded and Fury smirked.

“Just a little power move. You know all about those, don’t you, Stark?” Fury replied as he finally got up.

Tony glared at the back of the man’s head. He could have easily fired off a shot to the man’s back, but Tony stayed perfectly still. Sure, he was fast, but based on the information Jarvis was feeding him, the man on the roof was faster. So Tony watched as Fury and his goons left, watched as the plane took flight and waited until it was clearly out of sight before letting out a sigh.

“Well today was rather eventful, huh?” Tony joked and Steve smiled.

“Yes, though I have to wonder about his power move there. My people could have easily taken his group of people, so I am not sure he really understands what we are capable of.” Steve stated and Tony snorted.

“It wasn’t about what your people would do Steve, it was what you would do.” Tony replied.

“Me?” Steve asked.

“Yes, if you would see this as a threat and take action, or sit back and see what Fury would do first. He wanted to see if you were action first and talk later or visa versa.” Tony explained and Steve hummed in thought.

“Odd man.” Steve muttered and Tony snorted.

“Yes, and one with a lot of secrets if Jarvis is correct, which he is.” Tony replied.

“Thank you, Sir. I appreciate the confidence in my abilities.” Jarvis stated from the suit and Tony snorted.

“Snarky AI.” Tony joked.

Steve sat at the table for a while longer before standing and stretching. Tony stood soon as well and the table with chairs folded back up into a little disk that Tony returned to his suit. They re-entered the community and idly walked around, checking the fields and such. Neither man really said anything, enjoying the comfortable silence between them before Tony spoke.

“You don’t have to work with us, you know. You don’t have to put yourself out on the line for Earth or any of its inhabitants. In fact, I would feel better if you didn’t.” Tony stated and Steve was startled.

“You…don’t want my help?” Steve asked as he stopped walking.

Tony stood in front of him, back to Steve, head bowed a little.

“You don’t have a reason to help us, you don’t have a reason to want to protect us. Honestly, there are times were I doubt humans are even worth saving.” Tony stated.

Steve moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“But you protect them. You risk your life to protect them and I don’t believe in fighting alone. So I will fight if you will.” Steve stated.

Tony felt a bit of peace with that thought. To fight alone is one thing, but to fight with someone else that Tony trusted lightened his heart a bit. He smiled at the King and the King smiled back. He


End file.
